vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nilin (Remember Me)
Summary Nilin (born Nilin Cartier-Wells) is the main protagonist of Remember Me. She is a memory hunter specialising in the theft, erasure, retrieval and modification of memories. She is a member of the Errorists, extremists who wish to topple the Memorize Corporation and its dystopic rule over Neo Paris and the memories of its people. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Nilin Cartier-Wells Origin: Remember Me Gender: Female Age: Approximately 25 Classification: Human, Memory Hunter, Errorist, Heiress to the Memorize Corporation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, expert acrobat and parkour artist, Enhanced Senses, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Information Analysis, Instinctive Reaction, Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies), Statistics Amplification, Precognition (Her Sensen warns her against incoming attack sequences), Healing, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Shockwave Generation, Intangibility (Can thrust her Hunt Glove hand into a victim's head, although it only affects the mind rather than hurt the victim physically), Durability Negation (With various mental attacks), Can detect weaknesses and weak points in enemies and structures, Sensory Overload (Can shut down a person's brain by overloading it with all sorts of memories, making them pass out), Negation (Can make invisible opponents visible again. Can prevent enemies from using their powers or stop them if they're already doing so), Can make technology self-destruct, minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Can retain her memories even if they are erased, although they take some time to come back) and Electricity (Can withstand the high voltages present on Elite Enforcers' electricity armour with minor damage) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight hordes of heavily armored, well trained S.A.B.R.E. Force . Can fight evenly against Zorns who can easily knock aside and throw metal shipping containers), can ignore durability with various mental attacks Speed: Subsonic attacks and movements (Can move faster than her human enemies can comprehend) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can damage S.A.B.R.E. Forces with physical strikes) Durability: Wall level+ (Can take hits from Zorns, including being stepped on by them) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight hordes of special forces, mutants and robots without tiring) Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks. Dozens of metres with AOE attacks, the spammer and memory manipulation. Standard Equipment: Hunt Glove, The Spammer, Pick Socket Intelligence: Genius (Has a high understanding of technology and is a prodigy in memory manipulation. This understanding is high enough to enable her to use a new form of memory manipulation called remixing, which is unique to her and her father only. Can process the immense amount of information fed into her memories every instant easily) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sensen Technology:' A unique type of technology patented by the Memorize Corporation. It has wide ranging applications in all fields. Common to all sensen tech is its information system which provides information to the user about the environment, threats and hazards present, weak points in structures etc. With hacking and illegal methods, the tech can be attuned for illegal activities and combat. Memory Hunters like Nilin use it to access, read, steal and erase memories. In combat, it serves as a warning system that gives the user information about incoming attacks through access of the opponent's brain patterns, which enables instinctive dodging and countering. This also works on technological beings like robots, presumably by hacking. All this information is directly fed into the memory of the user to enable seamlessness in info reception and usage. *'Memory Remixing:' A memory manipulation technique unique to Nilin and her father. While all memory hunters can access, read, steal and erase memories, Nilin and her father are the only ones who can modify memories as well. This process is nigh instantaneous and can be used in a variety of ways. It can modify memories to make hostile opponents friendly, awaken feelings that aren't there, change a person's memories of past events etc. Using this, she was able to completely reverse Olga Sedova's memories, turning her from foe to friend. *'Pressens:' Pressens are memory sequences that augment Nilin's fighting style. She can use these sequences to bring knowledge of newer moves into her moveset and implant it in her memories. Via Pressens, she incorporates various martial arts including Tai Chi, Capoeira, Judo, Karate, Taekwondo etc. into her acrobatic mobility. These can also be customised as per requirement or wish to make a moveset for every kind of foe or situation. This, coupled with her Sensen's information analysis makes for a formiddable combination, and makes her a supremely skilled martial artist. Some Sensen attacks can also enable accelerated healing upon being used. **'Sensen Fury:' A free flowing attack that enables Nilin to attack her enemies without pause, each attack being stronger than the last. **'Sensen DOS:' An AOE attack that releases a shockwave that stuns and disorients all surrounding enemies. By this, abilities that require active thought for usage are unable to be used. **'Sensen RIP:' Sensen Rust in Pieces or RIP forces technology against her enemies. It can make robots attack enemies and each other. It also affects other, non-hostile technology to make them hinder enemies in whatever way possible. It is accompanied by self-destruction of the technology which damages the nearby enemies. **'Sensen Camo:' The activation of this Pressen allows Nilin to turn invisible at will. **'Logic Bomb:' A powerful technological ability that places an explosive sensen virus that destroys technological based shields and equipment in the area, also damaging the nearby enemies. It has a large AOE. In normal situations with no tech involved, it simply acts like an explosive **'Memory Overload:' Nilin inserts her Hunter Glove hand directly into the enemy's head, sending it into his/her mind instead and overloading it with huge amounts of random unorganised memories, overloading the brain and making the enemy pass out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Remember Me Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Acrobats Category:Technopaths Category:Vibration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9